


Look Away

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Large Cock, Mind Break, Mutual Non-Con, Painful Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Situational Humiliation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump, is there a tag for "mutual noncon ruins developing relationship", no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted this to happen."Arousal, or even desperation, was too pretty of a way to put it."Lack of options" would be more accurate.A.K.A. LysiClaude where they get kidnapped by Agarthans and are forced to breed in a lab feat. mind break and bestiality where one of them turns into a Demonic Beast.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider participating in [LysiClaude week](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20) so that I don't keep filling this pairing's tag with this kind of edgy degenerate shit. 
> 
> Or, well, participate so that you can also add your own degeneracy to the mix. Both work!

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen."

Under normal circumstances, she would have tried to analyze what that meant. 

But at the moment, all she could do was desperately and involuntarily squeeze around his cock for relief from the endless, painful heat inside her. 

\---

"Ready the injections."

Mages, dressed in robes and masks as white as the cell they were kept in, came in to inject them with large volumes of some mysterious liquid at certain intervals.

Perhaps it was at the same time every day, but it was impossible to confirm when she had no view of the outside and her mind was delirious from drugs and sex.

The needle of the syringe was too large for the injection to be not painful, it was always soon overshadowed by the scorching that came afterwards. 

She turned her head to see his eyes widen as the rest of his body tensed up and shivered, just like hers, right before he either dragged her towards him or crawled over on top of her. 

Arousal, or even desperation, was too pretty of a way to put it.

"Lack of options" would be more accurate. 

\---

Beyond the glass panel on one side of the wall, they watched.

Somewhere between another painful, too-intense orgasm that made her curl inwards and her muscles ache, she remembered how humiliating it was-- having every single movement monitored, and by proxy, controlled. 

Now or back then, it induced just as much agony as being torn apart physically. 

He always positioned them to face away from the glass and covered her body with his, probably as a last-ditch attempt at preserving some sort of dignity.

"Argh...!"

Finishing and coating her insides with white-hot liquid did nothing to subside his erection. After a short moment of flushing their lower bodies together, he grabbed her hips and began slamming his cock in again, despite the fact she was still pulsing around him. 

"H-hurts..."

"I'm, sorry, I'm so sorry--"

His apologies rarely registered, but when it did, she momentarily wrecked her brain for something, anything to get themselves out of the situation-- and always fell just as blank, hopeless, helpless, suffocating as when she was a child. 

But at least she was used to it.

He wasn't. 

A kiss, rough and wet and on the verge of going insane, crashed down onto her lips, and she cursed that her past experiences only amplified their helplessness instead of alleviating it. 

\---

The silver lining was that they got to stay together, even outside the frenzied fucking. 

She often blinked in and out of consciousness towards the end, usually passing out from an extended orgasm, waking back up to him still ravaging her cunt-- sopping and dribbling with both of their fluids at that point-- despite exhaustion having joined guilt and terror on his expression, repeat. 

Afterwards, he collapsed on top of her so that she couldn't see his face, and they stayed that way, sore and limp and barely breathing, until someone came and tore them apart to clean up the mess they made. 

"...impregnation continues to be difficult, due to female specimen's physiology..."

"...consider possibility of modifying the male to compensate for it..."

Sometimes, she heard the mages murmuring amongst themselves. 

Even in her delirious state, she could tell what they were intending to do-- breed the two of them, see if they could get a powerful offspring that had multiple Crests.

The humiliation and suffering it caused was probably just a nice bonus.

\---

"It's going to be okay."

He avoided meeting her gaze, but kept murmuring reassuring nothings when they were a little less delirious. 

Perhaps it was a habit he'd developed as a leader-- automatically putting on a mask of being reliable and steadfast, no matter the situation. 

"I'm going to...we'll figure something out..."

It was difficult to tell whether that was for others, or for himself. 

\---

When they came to drag him away, she screamed and fought with fervor she didn't know she still had. 

It was pure and simple intuition; once she was successfully impregnated, once he'd outlived his usefulness, of course they would kill him-- as revenge for attacking Shambhala-- or worse.

This isn't fair, she thought, and perhaps, screamed. (It was difficult to tell how much was in her mind and how much spilled out loud.)

He never needed to be involved with any of this in the first place, she realized, when he brought Almyran troops to assist them, when she heard him muttering in his sleep in a foreign language at the library on some nights.

But he still chose to be, because he dared to dream of a brighter future for both Fódlan and the lands beyond, and his reward--

\--was this. 

\---

She didn't realize she passed out until she woke up on a cold metal floor instead of the sterile white one.

"Ngh..."

Facing the floor made it difficult for her to see what was going on, exactly, but she could tell there was something large looming above her-- something with wings. 

A scaley muzzle pressed against her lower neck, breathing hot air, and she heard a low growl coming from it-- not just animalistic, but animal. 

Yet some part of her recognized it. 

"...Is that you?"

No, she recognized him. 

"Claude...?"

An affirming noise. 

"..."

She began giggling.

These little bastards, she thought, giggle building up into a full hysterical laughter as she raised her hips and presented her cunt to the wyvern-like Demonic Beast, nobody can accuse them of being uncreative, if nothing else! 

"Ah...ahaha...hahaha...I wonder if it'll even fit...?"

A large, wet tongue swept up her back, and then he shifted forward to nudge his massive cock at her entrance--

"OH--!!"

\--before pushing the whole ridged length in with a single thrust. 

It hurt, but not as much as she thought it would.

She looked forward to see masked mages, dressed in both black and white, through metal bars-- they were in a cage, she noticed. 

A big grin, the very same one Claude often wore in the face of grim situations, appeared on her face, with some drool dripping down to the floor from the corner of her mouth. Her other hole, now filled to the brim, twitched and clenched around the impossibly huge cock, the high rush in her head only intensifying with the pain. 

"Mmh...come on..."

If the two of them were to be broken, then they would break each other. 

Not by anyone else. 

That would be their final defiance. 

"Let's put on a nice show for the audience...!"

Above her, the beast that used to be-- and still might be-- the man she loved gave a fierce snarl before pulling back and slamming back in so hard that she lurched forward, confirming whatever was left of Claude felt the same way. 

And perhaps her mind was finally broken from all the drugs and fucking, but it all suddenly felt impossibly good. 

She was turning those bastards' torture on their heads by enjoying everything-- the burning pain from being stretched out until she felt her abdomen bulge, the taboo of being mated by a "beast," even being watched in the middle of such an intimate and explicit act. 

"Claude-- come on, harder, I know you can do it harder-- AH!!"

The ridged head pressed against her cervix as she convulsed until she jerked around on the floor and felt every bump and ridge and curve-- and somewhere between the gratifying pain and searing pleasure, now fused into one inseparable mess, viscous cum dripped out of the corner of her cunt down her thighs.

White light exploded in head, wiping it clean of everything except rage-- pure and clean and addictive-- and joy at feeling such intense unbridled emotion. 

She looked up at the mages and gave one final laugh as they fell forward with the flash of a glowing blade. 

\---  
\---

The place was an emergency hideout base for the Agarthans, Professor explained.

Shambhala-- where they were knocked out and kidnapped-- was destroyed, and those who managed to escape went there in an attempt to re-structure. It was futile from the start, of course, because there wasn't enough resources left for them to do much of anything. 

Sure as hell didn't stop them from trying, though.

As for the two of them...

"Claude? Are you there?"

"..."

...they were alive. 

"I'm coming in."

Claude sat on his bed, looking away, with bandages wrapped over his chest-- where a Crest stone was lodged to turn him into a Demonic Beast. 

The transformation was, thankfully, able to be reversed, as the stone matched his original Crest and not too many time had elapsed until Professor arrived and tore it out of him before rescuing them both. It would have a severe lasting impact on him, physically and mentally, the medics said.

"...Hey."

But he was alive. He was still here, with them. With her. 

That counted as something, right? 

She stood next to his bed and reached towards him--

("Claude-- stop, please, I'm going to die at this rate...!"

"I-- look, I'm trying, okay? I'm really trying, but this thing won't let me-- fuck, it hurts!")

\--before pulling her hand back mid-air. 

"Lysithea,"

"I'm not pregnant, so there's no need to worry about that," she fired off, not wanting to let him finish whatever he was about to say. 

Silence. 

"...Yeah, that's good, that's good."

More wordless moments passed, and somewhere in her, she had this hope, that perhaps they'd be able to comfort each other, that what happened to them would turn out to be just a fever dream, and he'd get back to teasing and bantering with her like he always did. 

Yet as he said,

"I understand if you hate me now-- you probably should, honestly,"

he still didn't look her way.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> This is the first fic that I actually hesitated to post due to being way too hardcore, I'd like to think that means it's good (as porn, that is).


End file.
